chaosrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
TITAN
Das Terran Intelligence and Tactical Assault Network, kurz TITAN, ist der militärische Nachrichtendienst der Alliance of Freedom in der ADA. Seine Aufgabe ist die Wiederherstellung der alten ADA-Regierung vor dem Umsturz und anschließend der Aufbau eines internationalen Bündnisses mit der ADA an der Spitze zur Bekämpfung der Bedrohung durch die Apokalypse. Hintergrund Nach der Gründung der Allianz der Freiheit als übergeordnete (zivile) Organisation für die Rebellen in der ADA wurde schnell deutlich, dass für ein effektives Vorgehen ein neuer Nachrichtendienst benötigt würde. Dank der Tatsache, dass sich während des Putsches viele Strukturen der ADA aufgebrochen hatten, war die AoF durch ein schnelles Handeln in der Lage, einige der besten Agenten, Koordinatoren etc. der Landes in ihren Einflussbereich zu bringen und so in den unruhigen Wochen nach dem Putsch ein grundlegendes Geheimdienstnetzwerk aufzubauen. Eine große Hilfe war dabei auch das Netz aus Informanten, Spionen und Dieben des erfolgreichen Datenbrokers und ex-Marines Pablo Vanéz, welcher sich schon früh der AoF angeschlossen hatte. Die offizielle Gründung von TITAN erfolgte am 20. Juni 2044, aber bereits in den drei Wochen davor waren wesentliche Strukturen entstanden und unter anderem das Hauptquartier in der alten Raketenbasis Echo 5 unterhalb des Michigansees bezogen und modernisiert worden. Struktur TITAN arbeitet als eigenständige Organisation und ist trotz seiner klar militärischen Natur nicht direkt dem Heer der AoF unterstellt; vielmehr ist der Director von TITAN ebenso eines der fünf AoF-Führungsmitglieder wie General of the Army James Ethan MacFeist und die Einheiten kooperieren mit einander, wenn nötig und sinnvoll. Der Nachrichtendienst untersteht dem Director of TITAN, dessen Identität bislang nicht geklärt ist. Darunter gliedert sich die Organisation in fünf Teilbereiche, die jeweils von einem Koordinator geführt werden: - Das Special Operations Department, geführt von Operator Chloe "Viper", welches für Ausbildung und Einsatz hochspezialisierter Kommandoeinheiten zuständig ist, die die gefährlichsten Aufträge für die AoF übernehmen können. Hierzu gehören unter anderem die Spezialeinheiten TITAN S5 und TITAN Delta III. - Das Research & Tech Department, geführt von Dr. Caroline "Cobra" Weiß, das sich der Erforschung neuer Waffen und Technologien, insbesondere auch auf Basis von erworbener Alien-Tech widmet. - Das Reconnaisance Department, geführt von Colonel Pablo "Krait" Vanéz, welches die eigentlichen nachrichtendienstlichen Funktionen der Aufklärung und Fernüberwachung erfüllt. TITAN Recon verfügt über ein effektives Spionagenetzwerk im DOME und anderen ADA-Städten, der COL und einigen Mitgliedstaaten der USL. - Das Department of Internal Security, geführt von Major Adam "Fang" Pierce und unterstützt von Hannah "Mantis" O'Sullivan, das für die Sicherheit des Hauptquartiers und der Führungsebene verantwortlich zeichnet und außerdem einen kleinen Stab an Soldaten für den Außeneinsatz im Notfall (Exfiltration von Agenten o.ä.) bereithält. - Das Department of Foreign Affairs, geführt von Linda "Venom" Tailor, einem ehemaligen Ratsmitglied des Control Council, welches für diplomatische Kontakte von TITAN zuständig ist. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Departments verfügt die Koordinatorin dieser Abteilung über keine erhöhte Freigabestufe und erhält von der Führung lediglich die Informationen, die für aktuelle Aufgaben relevant sind. Sicherheitsfreigaben TITAN nimmt Sicherheit sehr ernst, weshalb alle Mitarbeiter nach einem strengen System von Freigabestufen gegliedert sind, die angeben, welche Befugnisse sie haben und welche Informationen sie erhalten. Diese Freigabestufen sind wie folgt: - Null: Person weiß von der Existenz von TITAN und hat eine Kontaktmöglichkeit. Es ist keine Weitergabe von Namen, nicht-öffentlichen Informationen, Zielen oder der Position des HQ gestattet. - Alpha: Standardfreigabe für TITAN-Agenten. Die Person arbeitet für TITAN und hat eine oder mehrere Kontaktmöglichkeiten. Informationen werden lediglich weitergegeben, wenn diese unmittelbar für den Erfolg einer Mission erforderlich sind. Die Position des TITAN HQ darf nicht weitergegeben werden. - Beta: Standardfreigabe für SpecOps-Teams und Mitarbeiter im TITAN HQ. Die Person arbeitet für TITAN und kennt andere Mitarbeiter zumindest per Decknamen oder persönlich innerhalb eines Teams. Die Person hat die Freigabe für das Betreten des Hauptquartiers. Informationen werden nur im Rahmen aktueller Operationen weitergegeben und nur, wenn diese erforderlich sind (need-to-know). Das Tragen von Waffen innerhalb der zugangsbeschränkten Ebenen des HQ ist nicht gestattet. Der Zugang zu diesen Ebenen erfolgt nur mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis. - Beta Plus: Standardfreigabe für Mitglieder des Security Department. Befugnisse sind wie die der Freigabestufe Beta, zusätzlich ist aber auch das Tragen von Waffen auf zugangsbeschränkten Ebenen gestattet. Auch Personen mit dieser Freigabe dürfen solche Ebenen allerdings nur mit Erlaubnis betreten. - Gamma: Standardfreigabe für höherrangige Mitarbeiter des Security, Recon und Research Department. Diese Personen dürfen zugangsbeschränkte Ebenen des HQ auch ohne ausdrückliche Genehmigung betreten und haben erleichterten Zugang zu Geheiminformationen, wenn diese für ihren jeweiligen Aufgabenbereich hilfreich sein können. Das Tragen von Waffen ist dort jedoch nicht gestattet. - Gamma Plus: Entspricht der Freigabestufe Gamma, ergänzt um die Erlaubnis, im ganzen HQ Waffen zu tragen. - Delta: Freigabestufe für die Führungsebene. Personen kennen die vollen Namen und Hintergründe der Mitarbeiter ihres jeweiligen Department, haben umfassenden Zugriff auf Ressourcen, die ihr jeweiliges Aufgabengebiet betreffen, und können sich auf der Basis frei bewegen und Waffen tragen. - Omega: Über diese Freigabestufe verfügt nur der Director. Informationen, die mit dieser Freigabestufe versehen sind, dürfen von niemand anderem eingesehen werden. Zugriff auf alle Ressourcen und Informationen, die TITAN zur Verfügung stehen. Sonstiges Abgesehen von der Ordnung der Freigabestufen gilt bei TITAN eine klare militärische Rangordnung. Dabei entsprechen die Ränge denen der American Defense Forces, bis auf das Wegfallen der Generalsränge, an deren Stelle der Rang Operator tritt. Den Oberbefehl hat der Director. Wirken von TITAN x ###WIP### Category:Organisation Category:Organisation (Amerika) Category:Militär Category:Nachrichtendienst Category:Fluff